(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for a flat-panel display unit and a flat-panel television and, particularly, to an assembling structure for a flat-panel display unit, in connection with assembling of a housing body housing a flat display panel, and a flat-panel television employing the assembling structure for the flat-panel display unit.
(2) Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, in a flat-panel television, a housing body 2 that is comprised of a front cabinet 2a and a rear cabinet 2b in such a manner to house a flat display panel module 1, etc. is assembled. For example, several threaded holes 3 are formed at the front cabinet 2a. Moreover, several screw-insertion holes 4 corresponding to the threaded holes are formed at the rear cabinet 2b. In a condition where the front cabinet 2a and the rear cabinet 2b are combined while allowing the flat display panel module 1, etc. to be fixed and housed, fixing-screws are inserted through the screw insertion holes 4 of the rear cabinet 2b and threaded into the threaded holes 3 of the front cabinet 2a, to thereby assemble the housing body 2.
In this way, in order to attach the rear cabinet 2b to the front cabinet 2a, a plurality of screws are employed. Therefore, there is a possibility that this becomes a factor that causes problems of deterioration of assembleability of the housing body, an increase in cost, etc.
In regard to the above-mentioned problems, it has been variously proposed to refrain from the use of the screws by replacing a part of screw-stopping, for example, with nesting by claws and hole portions.
For example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,021,536, there is disclosed a coupling structure of cabinets, in which a prolongation portion is provided by causing a fitting portion of a front cabinet to be substantially convexly prolonged toward a fitted-on portion of a rear cabinet and slide guides are formed at both side regions of the prolongation portion, whereas the fitted-on portion of the rear cabinet is substantially concavely formed so as to match the outer shape of the prolongation portion, and guide rails for allowing the slide guides to be slid are provided at both inner side regions of the fitted-on portion.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,100,122, there is disclosed a coupling structure of a tray chassis and a front cabinet, in which slide movement of the tray chassis is made, at an inner side of a bottom surface thereof, toward the front cabinet while employing, as its supports, fitting claws that are provided at two left and right regions of a bottom portion of the tray chassis and, when the fitting claws reach locations, at which fitting holes are formed, according to the slide movement, fitting between the fitting claws and the fitting holes is made.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 9-65250, there is disclosed a coupling structure of cabinets, in which an engaged portion is formed at an upper surface of a front cabinet and an engaging portion corresponding to the engaging portion of the front cabinet is formed at an upper surface of a rear cabinet and, when the cabinets are combined at cabinet assembling step, the upper surfaces of the cabinets are engagingly stopped by the engaging portion and the engaged portion.
However, at the portions at which the front cabinet and the rear cabinet are fitted together (engage), there are possibilities that a jar will be produced relative to a direction perpendicular to the display face of a flat display panel and junction strength will become short. That is, it is possible to hold down the assembling time and the number of parts by refraining from the screw-fastening, whereas there is a possibility that the junction strength of the front cabinet and the rear cabinet will be reduced. It has not been proposed to cause the holding-down of the assembling time and the ensuring of the junction strength to thus stand together.